


Improvements on Four Years Ago

by phoneboxmug



Series: The Beacon Hills Happyverse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - Typical Sterek, Drinking, Future Fic, Hangover, Post season 3a, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoneboxmug/pseuds/phoneboxmug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine after season three everything in Beacon Hills got better rather than got worse. Derek came back a calmer person, the teenagers all finished high school and got on with their normal lives, they went to university and got over their high school romances - Stiles still has a crush on Derek however.<br/>______</p><p>“What?” Stiles croaked.</p><p>“I’m outside can you let me in?” Derek asked. </p><p>Here was another improvement on four years ago: Derek using the front door and asking for permission to come in. However Stiles was feeling too hungover to appreciate this development right now. </p><p>“Can’t you just come in the old fashioned way?” he asked weakly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvements on Four Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this fluffy fic. I am a terrible proof reader so sorry if there are any silly mistakes! I'll go through this again when I get the chance. :)

Stiles felt great. This, for four reasons, did not make any sense. Those four reasons were called wine, beer, tequila, and vodka.

It was the summer between second and third year at university so Stiles was currently back at home in Beacon Hills. Allison, Lydia, and Scott were also back and the four of them had spent last night to the early hours of the morning ‘catching up’. Isaac was still travelling and Jackson was still at university in Oxford so they couldn’t come, but it was somehow more fun as just the four of them – two brothers and two sisters together making a strange but happy family. Allison and Scott had finally gotten over each other after being apart at university for two years so now everyone could talk openly like the old high school friends they were.

The ‘supernaturalness’ in Beacon Hills had died down some years back and Scott (still an alpha) felt totally fine leaving Derek, who had returned to Beacon Hills after a couple of months, to look after it while he got on with his life. When something supernatural did happen Derek was sure to call Scott, and sometimes the others too, and they would all come traipsing back to deal with their woe begotten little town. However it had been quite a few months since they were last all in Beacon Hills (especially for a nice reason) so they had decided to celebrate. And celebrate they did.

After the third bar Stiles had been staggering, Allison had been laughing far too loud, and Lydia had been carrying her heels and walking barefoot. Scott, the designated driver whether he liked it or not, had been contented just laughing at his horrendously drunk friends and telling them all that he would be reminding them later of their drunk behaviour in embarrassing detail. After the fifth bar Stiles was hanging on Scott’s shoulders telling him how much he missed him when he was at university, and Allison and Lydia were both starting to look a little green. It was after the sixth bar that Scott had insisted on driving them all home.

Stiles was just glad that they had started lightly because otherwise he would have forgotten all their actual catching up. Scott was telling them all about how in his veterinary science practical he had gotten the highest mark possible by using his werewolf powers to calm a dog down. Lydia had a sickeningly sweet story about her visiting Jackson in England but was still insisting that they were not dating. Allison had a truly cringy story about how one of her housemates had stolen her phone and had started texting Derek really creepy sexual things. The four of them had fallen about laughing imagining Derek’s face as he read those texts. Stiles was sure that Scott was going hold true to his promise and remind them all, in every detail, about what else they had talked that night after that. However, right now Stiles was lying on his bed, still fully clothed, feeling not hungover in the least so decided to get out of bed. Or rather he tried to. Instead he fell out of bed and lay there in a heap on the floor. He was still drunk. At the loud thump and the muffled ‘ouch’ his dad opened his door. The Sheriff was brushing his teeth as glanced at his son rolling his eyes.

“Have a good night?” he asked his mouth still full of toothpaste.

Stiles got to his feet shakily and then fell over onto his bed and put his hands to his face.

“Dad! I’m still drunk! I’m g’ner have such a bad hangover in, like, thir’y minutes or some’ing” he wined slurring his words.

“How’d you get home?” his dad asked obviously having no sympathy for his son’s pathetic state.

Stiles rolled over and put his head in his pillow and muffled an annoyed reply. “Scott drove.”

The Sheriff raised and eyebrow. “I hope he was sober.” He said and Stiles groaned.

“Dad. He’s a werewolf. He can’t _not_ be sober.”

His dad thought for a second the left the room. “Good.” he called from the bathroom after he had spat out his tooth paste. His dad had work today and as he kept reminding Stiles before he went out 'not everyone gets a summer holiday so be quiet when you come in'. 

Stiles lay there feeling sorry for himself and whimpering for a moment until his phone rang. Reaching across the bedside table he picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

“Ugh?” was all he could say.

“Stiles?” it was Derek.

“Stiles is dead right not, please call again later – like tomorrow or some’ing” Stiles replied lying on his side and resting his phone on his face.

“Stiles. Did you ask your dad about the missing person reports?” asked Derek ignoring Stiles’ current state. He knew the four of them had gone out last night as Scott had told him they would be busy.

Stiles was in no mood to be helpful at the moment so he called for his dad.

“Dad! Derek wan’s some miss’ng person report!” wined Stiles.

Derek was forced to remember something the Sheriff had said about Stiles regressing to a child whenever he came home for the holidays.

Stiles' dad came back into his son’s room and Stiles held out the phone to him. He took it and Stiles thought that it really was a huge change from four years ago when his dad had arrested Derek. Now they were working together and had worked together many times before. Derek had even had dinner round their house a couple of times.

Stiles then lay there watching the room spin listening, in spite of his current state, to his dad talking to Derek about the current missing person case they were looking into. Of course Derek was still very much separate from the police force but Stiles’ dad knew that having someone out there making sure some of the weirder cases were just weird and not supernatural was a huge weight off his shoulders. Not being able to watch the room spin any more Stiles shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

After what seemed like seconds but was actually closer to two hours Stiles’ phone rang again. After lifting his head to glance at the caller ID (seeing it was Derek again) and feeling a horrible lurching sensation in his stomach Stiles knew that the hangover had well and truly started. He answered closing his eyes.

“What?” he croaked

“I’m outside can you let me in?” Derek asked.

Here was another improvement on four years ago: Derek using the front door _and_ asking for permission to come in. However Stiles was feeling too hungover to appreciate this development right now.

“Can’t you just come in the old fashioned way?” he asked weakly.

“What?” asked Derek clearly not on the same page.

Stiles noted that he had gone away and come back consequently noticing how much Derek had changed – Derek on the other hand had watched himself change slowly and referring to his past ways of jumping Stiles in his room when he was 16 was not the first thing on his mind.

“Through my window. It’s open.” Said Stiles hanging up before Derek could protest.

Derek stood outside and ruffled his hand through his hair feeling awkward. He looked up and down the street to make sure no one was watching and then with ease jumped up on to the roof, moved round to the back of the house, and pulled open Stiles’ window. He saw Stiles, his face in pillow and still wearing his clothes from last night, lying on his bed motionless. Derek shut the window behind him.

“Could you close the blinds?” Stiles croaked.

Derek smirked at how horrendously hungover Stiles sounded. He considered just leaving them open to teach the kid about the damaging effects of drinking however he felt that Stiles already had a good idea. He closed the blinds and with the room now darker Stiles rolled onto his side to look at Derek. Derek bent down so he was on eye level with Stiles.

“What do you want?” asked Stiles going slightly pink at Derek being so close to his face. It’s not like he had never thought of Derek in that way but…

“You reek.” said Derek bluntly. Stiles went scarlet.

“Well sorry!” he said pulling himself up onto his elbows “I am human and got very drunk last night and now I…” he trailed off once the room started swimming around him and flopped back down on the pillows. Derek still crouching smirked at him.

“And now you… cant finish sentences?” he asked and Stiles groaned and turned to face the wall.

“You’re just jealous that you can never experience being inebriated.” Said Stiles wishing Derek would just go get what he came for and leave.

Derek stood up and walked to the door. “Yes I am very jealous of _you_ right now.” He said as he left the room.

Stiles heard rustling downstairs in the kitchen and thought idly that his dad must have left the report for Derek there. Stiles closed his eyes and wished that the throbbing in his head would go away, wished that Scott didn’t find his drunk friends so hilarious – then maybe he would have taken them home sooner, and wished that Derek wouldn’t come for house calls when he was feeling so unattractive.

He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep again until he heard Derek putting something down on his bedside table. Stiles sat up to see Derek leaving his room and then he looked at his bedside table. A glass of water and a box of aspirin had been placed there.

He heard Derek open the front door to leave.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile knowing that even though he now heard Derek closing the front door behind him he would have heard him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing a sequel to this but am not sure... would anyone be interested in that?  
> edit - going to make a series called the happyverse - a universe where life in beacon hills isn't shit


End file.
